Unrequited
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: Alex Rider, teenage spy, was already having a bad day. To top it off, a girl enters his life randomly - and changes his life - for better or worse? 10-year-old Sara is now living with Ben - but why? Questions unanswered, tempers boil and angry words fly - will everything ever be right in the Daniels' household anymore? Rated T for swearwords.


**Okay. So recently Alex Rider and K-Unit came into my life. Since then, every night has been a time to dive into the completed archives of Alex Rider. I finished ALL of the decent ones yesterday night. Hooray! (Not counting slash or writings with blatantly terrible grammar and spelling) So, in celebration of that, I've actually written some fanfiction! For Alex Rider! (And I have other plot bunnies for AR too... just... not posting them yet.)**

**So, I know this chapter is terribly written, and all constructive criticism is welcome. Except for flames. That's not constructive criticism.**

**WARNING: OOC Alex Rider which will be explained in later chapters.**

**Also, OC warning for those who do not like OCs. Don't worry, she (a) ****is not a teenage spy, (b) is not Sabina, (c) is not a love interest, and (d) does not know about the espionage world.**

**Plus, curse words alert. Please refrain from using them in real life (though I am guilty of doing so as well) but yeah, never mind.**

**Disclaimer: So cool. I'm now British, write books for a living, and am male. Nope, not me.**

* * *

Alex Rider, teenage spy, scowled for the umpteenth time for the day.

It was officially a terrible day.

Firstly, Alex had forgotten to take his umbrella, which had proved disastrous when it started pouring. Typical London.

When he had gotten back to Brookland, he had found that his homework was soaked through. The sales had claimed the backpack waterproof. Lovely.

After that, his French teacher had decided with no evidence that Alex had not done his homework and had declared that he had destroyed the homework on purpose with an excuse so he wouldn't have to own up to not completing his homework. Scowling, Alex had accepted detention.

Because of detention, Alex had to text Ben saying that he had gotten detention and would be late back. Ben had replied saying that he would pick him up.

An annoyed Alex had gotten out of detention only to find that Ben had failed to show up in his armoured Mercedes. His bad mood had worsened. Feeling unprotected, Alex had decided to take the tube. Just when he had congratulated himself on that one lucky thing had happened – he'd taken some spare change – the tube suddenly went under emergency checkups or maintenance, causing him to have to walk home as a last resort. That was when the sun had decided to be the worst inanimate object ever and scorch him to death.

Bloody brilliant.

An extra deep Wolf-worthy scowl on his face, Alex slammed his fist into the doorbell when he heard…

Childish, girly laughter?

Seriously?

A smirk spread across his face as Alex contemplated the things he could blackmail Ben with. His mind mentally went through the fifty-page list and selected a few… things he wanted to ask Ben when the door opened.

Alex got totally, utterly drenched.

For the second time for the day.

And it wasn't the rain's fault.

The laughter stopped.

Alex was greeted with a surprised and apologetic looking Ben, frozen as he was trying to chase a – what?

What was a 10 year old girl doing in the Daniels' residence?

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the girl squeaked, warm brown eyes wide in horror, the first to move out of the unmoving three. She dropped a now-empty bucket onto the ground, creating a loud clang. "I'll grab some towels, Ben." She leapt up the stairs, leaving a dripping wet Alex on the doormat.

"Fuck this shit."

Ben sprang into action. "Language, Alex!"

Alex ignored his former unit-mate and partner. "Very funny, Ben. You forgot something."

Ben seemed puzzled for a moment, but his expression cleared. "I'm so sorry, Alex!" he apologized, alarmed. "I was too busy looking after Sara-"

"Who's Sara?" Alex demanded, his temper getting the better of him. "Why exactly is she here anyway? Why haven't you told me about her? Why didn't you pick me up?"

Ben looked away nervously, unused to dealing with a flaring mad Alex. "I told you, I had to pick up Sara-"

"Sara this, Sara that! How about me?" Alex was acting bratty now, but he didn't care. "And now I'm drenched for the- what, second time of the day? And do YOU care?" he raged on. "Nope!" he purposely popped the p sound. "Guess what? Me neither. I'm going to my room." He stormed back upstairs, ignoring the mess he left trailing behind him.

Sara emerged a few seconds later, with Alex barging past her, shoving her shoulder lightly but rudely aside before a slam rang through the house.

Clutching an armful of crisp, fluffy white towels, Sara stared at the closed door.

"Ben?" her voice quavered. "Is he mad at me?"

Ben shook his head, though inside he secretly wasn't so sure. "He's just had a bad day." He walked over to the girl who had dashed down the stairs, ruffled her hazel hair, hugged her tightly, as if reassuring her – and secretly, himself – that _that_ had been the only cause of Alex's fury.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, guys, and please review to let me know what you'd like to see or have improvements in for the next few chapters.**

**Beta reading offers are of course, MUCH appreciated along with constructive criticism!**


End file.
